Les friandises du Guerrier
by savine2b
Summary: Os sur "La Confrérie de la Dague Noire". Mary et Rhage se sont rencontrés depuis maintenant cinq ans et à cette occasion, Mary a préparé pour son mâle une surprise qui lui mettra l'eau à la bouche.


**Voici ma contribution pour le concours « Gourmandises » du Forum LoveLemon-in-Fic.**

**Thème ****: Confrérie de la Dague Noire.**

**POV ****: Extérieur.**

**Couple**** : Rhage et Mary.**

**Résumé ****: Mary et Rhage se sont rencontrés depuis maintenant cinq ans et à cette occasion, Mary a préparé pour son mâle une surprise qui lui mettra l'eau à la bouche. **

***Voici un petit lexique de certains termes employés par l'auteur de la saga : **

**_Nalla : Bien-aimée.**

**_Hellren : Vampire mâle dans un couple.**

**_Lessening Société : Organisation de tueurs à la solde de l'Omega, force mystique et malveillante cherchant à exterminer l'espèce des vampires. Ses membres sont les**_** lessers.**_

**_Doggen : Serviteur d'une espèce particulière parmi les vampires. Les **_**doggens**_** peuvent s'exposer à la lumière du jour.**

**_Shellane : Vampire femelle d'un couple. En règle générale, elle n'a qu'un seul compagnon, en raison du caractère extrêmement possessif des vampires mâles.**

**_Vierge Scribe : Force mystique, gardienne des archives vampires et pourvoyeuse de privilèges. Existe dans une dimension intemporelle, l'Autre Côté. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Elle est capable d'un unique acte de création, et a ainsi conféré aux vampires leur existence et privilège. D'où sa guerre avec l'Omega, son frère.**

**OOOooOOO**

**Les friandises du Guerrier**

La nuit était calme et la lune haute dans le ciel de Caldwell, dans l'état de New York. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient les ruelles sombres qui se situaient près de la rue du Commerce. Seule la respiration saccadée des égorgeurs brisait le silence nocturne. La chasse avait été bonne. Aucun civil n'avait été capturé, ni même tué. Depuis les dernières attaques de la Lessening Société, la confrérie de la Dague Noire veillait encore plus à la sécurité de la Race.

Rhage était un guerrier d'une force incroyable et de plus ce soir, il était de sacrée bonne humeur, c'est donc avec un immense sourire gravé sur les lèvres qu'il leva haut son bras pour le rabattre aussi sec, une dague noire à la main. L'arme vint se planter directement dans le cœur du lesser qui gisait à ses pieds. Une lumière blanche jaillit du non-vivant, renvoyant l'ennemi vers son maître, l'Omega. Il ne restait plus rien de ce connard.

Rhage se releva et regarda autour de lui. Qhuinn et John avaient fini avec les leurs et attendaient tranquillement, adossés à un des murs de la ruelle, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, que le Frère finisse enfin de faire mumuse.

_ Et ben il t'en a fallu du temps, Hollywood ! T'essayais d'avoir son numéro pour lui donner un rencard ou quoi ? Ricana Qhuinn en donnant un coup de coude à John.

_ Perso, je préfère attendre plutôt que de voir sa Bête nous rendre visite. Répondit John en langage des signes.

_ Fermez la un peu vous deux, et un peu de respect Fils, _cracha Rhage en ouvrant l'emballage d'une sucette avant de se la coller dans la bouche_, on a encore du boulot. Où sont leurs portefeuilles ?

_ J'ai déjà appelé Blay et Xhex, ils ont sûrement eu le temps de récupérer leurs jarres. D'ailleurs ils doivent nous attendre pour aller boire un verre chez Trez et iAm.

Rhage rejoignit les guerriers tout en essayant de faire disparaître le sang du lesser de son pantalon de cuir. Cette merde ressemblait plus à du pétrole qu'à de l'hémoglobine et l'odeur douçâtre des égorgeurs était ancrée dans chaque fibre de ses vêtements. Rhage avait l'impression qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

_ Je crois que je vais rentrer au manoir les mecs. Je pus le talc !

Les deux mecs le regardaient d'un air plus que sceptique. Rhage ne disait jamais non pour prendre un verre. Surtout si la soirée avait été bonne comme ce soir. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin et les vampires avaient réussi durant leur patrouille à tuer neuf lessers. En plus le mec affichait un sourire béat sur son visage. Il devait avoir un truc plus important à faire pensa Qhuinn. Vraiment très important !

_ Ouais on va dire qu'on te croit. Va rejoindre ta shellane, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'aider à t'enlever cette odeur. Rigola Qhuinn.

A l'évocation de sa femelle, le mâle eut un rictus encore plus grand. Des souvenirs de l'après-midi lui vinrent en mémoire et le désir ardent qu'il avait assouvi un peu plus tôt avec Mary se réveilla dans son pantalon. Chère Vierge Scribe, Mary était tout pour lui et il remerciait chaque jour la créatrice de la Race pour lui avoir laissé sa bien aimée auprès de lui, même s'il devait garder jusqu'à sa mort sa malédiction. _La Bête_.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Rhage se dématérialisa devant le Manoir de la Confrérie. Il traversa la cour, faisant crisser les gravillons sous ses lourdes bottes de combat, avant d'ouvrir la grande porte de la demeure. Une fois dans le sas de sécurité il offrit son visage au détecteur qui lui autorisa l'accès à la seconde porte. La maison était silencieuse. Tous devaient être de sortie. Même les shellanes de ses Frères. Rhage passa dans la cuisine où les doggens s'affairaient à préparer le dernier repas.

_ Messire, _dit Fritz, un vieux doggen, en s'inclinant devant le Frère_, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Je suis juste venu voir s'il n'y avait pas un petit truc à grignoter.

Rhage ouvrit l'un des placards et fouilla jusqu'à trouver un sac pratiquement vide de friandises. Il raffolait de ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs il avait toujours sur lui une voire même deux sucettes. Heureusement que les vampires n'avaient pas de carries sinon il aurait le droit à une carte de fidélité chez un dentiste. Fritz, tant qu'à lui, faisait tout pour que le Frère ne se serve pas tout seul. Les doggens aimaient les servir. C'était dans leurs gênes. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'une quelconque personne puissent les aider à leur tâches quotidiennes et encore moins se servir de la cuisine. Ils en devenaient quasiment malades. Mais Rhage s'en foutait, s'il avait envie de se servir il le faisait que ça plaise ou non à Fritz.

_ Fritz ?

_ Oui Messire ?

_ Il n'y a plus rien dans ce placard ? Où sont mes réserves ? Merde comment je vais tenir moi sans ma dose ?

_ Je crois que votre shellane est venue un peu plus tôt pour en prendre. Mais j'irais dans la journée en racheter.

Le vieux doggen avait les yeux pétillants de malice. Il lui cachait quelque chose mais Rhage était sûr qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau. Dans ces moments-là, Fritz était aussi muet qu'une tombe alors pourquoi perdre son temps ?

Sans un mot de plus Rhage sortit de la cuisine, en récupérant malgré tout un sandwich à la dinde sauce salsa posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et monta le grand escalier. Il passa devant le bureau du roi d'où émanaient de faibles gémissements de plaisir. R accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la porte, une odeur de sucre lui vint aux narines. Il huma l'air autour de lui cherchant à savoir d'où elle venait. Après quelques secondes, il fut certain que l'arôme provenait de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et le parfum se fit plus violent. Un vrai délice.

Sur une petite table, près du lit, se trouvait une ribambelle de friandises, de pop-corn, de fruits, une fontaine remplie de chocolat fondu et même de la pâte d'amande, et encore plein d'autres mets qui faisaient saliver le mâle. En plus de tout cela, la fragrance de Mary embaumait toute la pièce. Le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre dans la salle de bain et Rhage en profita pour se rendre dans son dressing afin d'enlever son blouson et pantalon de cuir, son tee-shirt noir, ses bottes et pour ranger toutes ses armes dans le coffre au fond de la penderie. Il passa un pantalon souple d'entrainement.

Il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre sa shellane sous sa douche, son sexe était de plus en plus dur à l'idée de la faire sienne tout de suite mais il se retint. Voulant laisser le temps à sa femelle de lui « expliquer » toute cette mise en scène. En attendant il s'effondra sur le lit tout en mâchouillant un sucre d'orge.

Son regard fixé sur la table, il s'imaginait déjà le goût que pourrait avoir le chocolat sur la peau de Mary. Il ne tenait plus. D'un geste brusque il défit les liens de son pantalon, plongea sa main dedans et referma ses doigts sur son sexe. En un lent mouvement de va et vient, Rhage commença à se caresser tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

L'eau avait fini de couler et il pouvait imaginer Mary en train d'essuyer méticuleusement son corps de rêve. Ses courbes parfaites. Ses jambes fines. Son sexe au goût de Paradis. Sa main se raffermit un peu plus sur sa queue et accéléra le mouvement. Sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers moelleux et il vint puissamment en de longues giclées sur son ventre. Le souffle court il lâcha son sexe, enleva complètement son vêtement et traversa la chambre pour en passer un autre.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Rien que de penser à sa femelle nue sous la douche, Rhage n'avait pu se contenir. Il l'aimait. Elle était tout pour lui. Et il le lui montrait chaque jour. Même plusieurs fois par jour !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Mary apparut dans un peignoir de soie noire. La lumière derrière elle faisait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Rhage avait toujours le souffle coupé dès qu'il la voyait. Et une seule pensée lui vint en tête à ce moment là.

_Elle est à moi._

Une odeur épicée remplit la pièce. La fragrance d'un mâle dédié.

La première réaction de Mary à la vue de Rhage fut la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son hellren rentre aussi tôt de sa patrouille. De plus il devait passer un peu de temps avec les Frères pour aller boire un verre. Mais bien vite ce fut le désir qui remplit sa tête. L'odeur du mâle dédié qui émanait de Rhage lui montrait que ce dernier avait les mêmes envies qu'elle. Mon Dieu elle ne se lasserait jamais de regarder son mâle surtout quand il était torse nu. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau quand il s'approcha d'elle. Ses abdominaux formaient de petits carrés parfaits et le V de son bas ventre était un appel à la luxure.

Lentement les yeux de Mary remontèrent sur le visage d'ange de Rhage. Il avait une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés retombaient légèrement sur son front. Et ses yeux bleu-gris la transperçaient de toute part.

Rhage encercla la taille fine de Mary de ses grands bras musclés et la rapprocha de lui. Mary se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne servait à rien de résister. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi résister quand celui que vous aimez le plus au monde vous prend dans ses bras ?

_ Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Rhage en humant le parfum léger et citronné de Mary.

_ Toi aussi. Mais je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.

Rhage releva le menton de sa shellane pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Attendais-tu quelqu'un d'autre que ton mâle ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander R avec un petit sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

En voyant son petit jeu, Mary eut envie d'y participer.

_ Ne t'es-tu pas dis que celui que j'attendais était déjà parti mais qu'il me fallait du temps pour tout ranger ?

Mary lança un regard à la chambre s'arrêtant sur la petite table près du lit, tout en arquant ses sourcils de façon éloquente. Le regard de Rhage se fit brûlant. Il savait que Mary plaisantait mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre mâle puisse regarder sa femelle et encore moins la toucher. Il savait qu'il pourrait tuer n'importe qui à ce simple geste.

_ Tu es une femelle démoniaque Mary Luce. Et si un autre mâle était rentré dans _notre_ chambre je l'aurais su tout de suite. Et la seule odeur que tu portes sur toi est la mienne et je compte bien te marquer encore et encore durant toute la journée.

A la fin de sa tirade, Rhage emprisonna les lèvres de Mary des siennes. Sa langue s'enfonça dans la bouche la femelle sans même attendre. Il en avait besoin. Mary ne résista pas. Leur baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était urgent, possessif. Son corps collé contre celui du mâle, Mary ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement de contentement. Son odeur associée au goût de sa bouche envoutait complètement Mary. De plus, le faite de sentir le sexe de Rhage fièrement dressé contre son ventre n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. Mais elle devait repousser son hellren afin de tout lui expliquer.

Alors à contre-cœur, elle posa ses mains fines sur le torse puissant et imberbe du guerrier. Le forçant lentement à reculer. Mary savait très bien que sa force était trop faible pour qu'elle y parvienne toute seule. Alors quand le mâle se dégagea, elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Malgré tout, les mains de Rhage ne lâchèrent pas les hanches de Mary.

_ Alors vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu envie de me joindre aux autres. J'ai eu des images de toi nue allongée sur ce lit à m'attendre durant toute ma patrouille. Je t'imaginais seule en train de te satisfaire en pensant à moi. Et crois moi, c'est pas facile de bosser avec ce genre de pensée.

Mary écarquilla les yeux aux mots de Rhage. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants, il la désirait et la _Bête _aussi. Elle avait pensé à lui à chaque minute depuis son départ. D'ailleurs la douche qu'elle venait de prendre lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais elle ne le dirait jamais à R.

_ Et toi vas-tu me dire ce que tu as prévu en dévalisant toutes mes réserves ? Demanda-t-il en picorant son cou de baisers doux, éraflant sa peau sensible de la pointe de ses canines.

Mary haleta. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits mais Rhage ne lui laissait vraiment pas le temps de le faire. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Caressa son dos, du bas de ses reins jusqu'à trouver l'attache de son soutien gorge. La sensation du tissu sous la pulpe de ses doigts était différente qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme si le sous-vêtement était fait de petites billes.

Rhage releva la tête et regarda Mary intensément.

_Qu'as-tu là-dessous Nalla ?

_ C'est une surprise qui va d'ailleurs avec le reste.

Mary se dégagea du mâle, non sans mal, et alla se mettre à coté de la desserte.

_ Il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec un homme dont je connaissais à peine le nom. Au début quand je l'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Un tel homme, fringant, ne pouvait pas être venu dans ce restaurant pour dîner avec moi. D'ailleurs je n'y crois toujours pas quand je te vois. Tu es tellement beau, fort, intelligent, puissant, doux que je dois me pincer chaque matin pour vérifier si je ne rêve pas. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi.

_ Mais tu en vaux la peine. Rhage fit un pas vers elle.

_ Chut ! Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Mary posa un doigt sur la bouche charnue de Rhage. Tout en traçant le contour de ses lèvres. Elle continua.

_ Aujourd'hui c'est une sorte « d'anniversaire ». Celle de notre rencontre et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi et je connais ton goût pour les friandises alors…

Dans un geste lent, Mary agrippa la ceinture de son peignoir, défit le nœud et laissa le tissu descendre doucement de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rhage n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mary était nue devant lui. Enfin quasiment nue. La seule barrière à sa nudité était un ensemble de sous-vêtement en bonbons. De petites perles roses, vertes, jaunes et bleues formaient un assemblage parfait sur la peau pâle de sa shellane. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et quand on connaissait le guerrier c'était une chose exceptionnelle. Mais après quelques secondes il réussit à sortir de sa contemplation.

_ Alors si j'ai bien compris, tout ceci est pour moi ? _Demanda-t-il en suivant la bretelle du soutien-gorge avec son index avant de descendre doucement vers le renflement de son sein gauche_. Je peux me servir autant que je veux et tu sais que je suis un vrai gourmand.

A ces mots Mary ne put retenir son gémissement. Son corps bouillonnait, attendant le moindre geste de la part de Rhage.

Mentalement, Rhage éteignit les chandeliers un à un jusqu'à en garder plus que deux.

Dans la lumière douce de la chambre, Rhage attrapa Mary par la taille et la colla contre lui. Les seins hauts et généreux de sa femelle frottaient doucement contre le torse du mâle au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur celle de sa bien-aimée. Tendrement, savourant ses lèvres. Caressant de ses canines la lèvre inférieure de sa femelle. Mary retenait son souffle résistant à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais lui accorda quand même l'accès à sa bouche. Sans plus attendre Rhage introduisit sa langue et joua avec celle de sa Shellane. Se délectant de son goût. Les mains du mâle s'agrippèrent un peu plus aux hanches de Mary, jouant avec les bonbons-perles. Rhage grogna quand la femelle enroula ses bras autour de son coumais bien vite il dut cesser leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Il regarda intensément Mary et surtout ses lèvres devenues rouges comme si on les avait frottées avec du piment. Quelle merveilleuse couleur se dit Rhage. Jamais il ne se lasserait de les admirer. D'ailleurs son corps entier était une véritable tentation. Son cou fin où son sang pulsait dans sa jugulaire au rythme de ses halètements, ses seins fermes aux tétons pointus et rosés, son ventre plat, le triangle du sexe de Mary où florissait une mince toison. L'odeur de son excitation. Tout en elle le rendait fou.

Rhage aurait voulu encore l'admirer mais son sexe ne lui en laisserait pas le temps. Il avait envie d'elle et surtout envie de jouer le jeu que Mary avait préparé pour lui.

_ Ne bouge surtout pas de là. Demanda-t-il avant de partir vers la penderie.

Mary s'exécuta. Mais à peine avait-elle formulé une pensée cohérente à son geste que le mâle était de retour devant elle tenant dans ses mains un foulard noir.

Mary allait lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais il parla avant.

_ Je voudrais te mettre ça sur les yeux. Que tu te laisses aller aux sensations

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir du plaisir avec toi, Rhage. Le coupa-t-elle.

_ Je le sais mais je veux tout de toi. Et je veux le faire _pour_ toi.

Sans un mot de plus, Rhage passa derrière Mary et fit glisser le foulard sur ses yeux. Mary se retrouva aveugle, ne sentant que la présence de son mâle près d'elle. Son désir montait en flèche et elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses tempes.

D'un mouvement souple, Rhage prit Mary dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur le lit. Elle était magnifique. Il approcha un peu plus la desserte et trempa son doigt dans le chocolat chaud avant de le porter à sa bouche. Rhage était un malade du sucre et tout ce qui y avait attrait. Mais il était encore plus fou de Mary alors les deux associés allaient être un vrai régal.

Rhage retrempa son doigt dans le chocolat mais cette fois, il traça une ligne sur le corps de Mary allant de la base de son cou jusqu'à son nombril en passant entre ses deux seins. Au contact de la chaleur Mary eut un petit frémissement mais Rhage sut que c'était de plaisir. Son odeur ne trompait pas.

Mary sentit le lit bouger et en déduisit que son mâle venait se mettre à ses cotés. Puis la langue de Rhage fut sur elle, léchant chaque parcelle de peau recouverte de chocolat. Mary s'arc-bouta à la sensation. Essayant de ne pas bouger pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Surtout pas !

Rhage savourait le gout de sa shellane mélangé au chocolat. Il se forçait à ralentir pour laisser à Mary le temps de ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il voulait lui apporter. Une fois arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine, une de ses mains se plaça sur l'un des seins fermes de la femelle. Jouant avec les petites billes colorées sans pour autant atteindre réellement son mamelon sensible. Mary gémissait. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La langue de Rhage sur son corps plus ses doigts sur son sein, la rendaient complètement folle. Et ce n'était que le début, elle n'osait imaginer la suite mais son corps oui. Mary éprouvait déjà les prémices de son désir coulé entre ses jambes. Sa peau frémissait à chaque contact de son mâle. N'en pouvant plus, elle plongea sa main dans les cheveux de Rhage qui emprisonna son poignet pour le plaquer sur le matelas, à coté de sa tête. Arrêtant d'un coup ses caresses.

_ Ne bouge surtout pas Mary, si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache au lit.

Mary hoqueta sous la surprise du geste et surtout des paroles. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle revoyait Rhage attaché à ce même lit, quelques années plus tôt, apprivoisant la Bête qui était en lui. A cette pensée, Mary sentit des papillons voler dans son ventre. De plus en plus vite. Elle se força à ne plus faire un seul geste.

_ Bien, _dit le mâle_, reste sage.

Et les caresses reprirent. Le mâle se repositionna à ses cotés. La bouche de Rhage descendant vers son nombril. Ne laissant aucune trace sur la peau de Mary. Arrivant à la limite de son sous-vêtement il remonta vers la poitrine de la femelle. Jouant de ses canines sur la ficelle du soutien-gorge. Puis sa bouche se déplaça sur son sein, goûtant le sucre aromatisé des bonbons et croqua. Rapidement, le mamelon rosé de Mary apparut, laissant pointer son téton durcit par le plaisir. Sans plus attendre, Rhage le prit en bouche. L'aspira, le mordilla, le fit tourner avec sa langue. Il le lâcha pour souffler légèrement dessus et le reprit entre ses lèvres sous les halètements de Mary.

C'était le plus doux des sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et il comptait bien encore l'entendre pendant des siècles. Le corps de Mary bouillonnait et son odeur enivrait complètement le mâle. Son sexe était de plus en plus dur, douloureux. Il avait envi de profiter à fond de ce que lui donnait Mary mais il savait très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de la prendre.

Rhage se releva, admirant sa shellane. Il écarta les jambes de Mary et prit place entre elles. R tendit le bras vers la corbeille de fruits et prit une fraise. Il l'approcha de la bouche de sa femelle et dessina ses lèvres avec. Mary ouvrit la bouche et croqua dans le fruit que Rhage lui présentait. Le jus coula de ses lèvres à son cou et Rhage lécha chaque goutte du sirop.

_ Tu es tellement belle mon amour. Dit-il en redescendant son visage vers le bas du corps de Mary. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Souffla-t-il contre sa peau rougie par le désir.

_ Moi aussi… j'ai… besoin de toi… murmura Mary emprisonnant ses lèvres entre ses dents.

_ Où ça ? Ici ? demanda-t-il en embrassant son nombril.

_ Plus… bas. Haleta-t-elle.

_ Oh oui je vois. Ici ?

Rhage passa sa main sur le sexe de Mary faisant frotter les petites billes sur sa fente.

_OUI ! Gémit Mary.

Rhage accentua le mouvement, pénétrant légèrement les bonbons entre ses lèvres intimes et les frictionnant contre son clitoris. La tête de Mary partit en arrière, ses doigts agrippèrent les draps de satin noirs, ses hanches ondulèrent au rythme des pressions qu'exerçait Rhage sur sa féminité. Un grognement quitta la gorge du mâle qui attrapa le string et tira violement dessus. Les centaines de petites billes volèrent dans la chambre.

Mary gémit de frustration quand elle ne sentit plus le toucher de Rhage sur elle mais cette frustration fut de courte durée. Les deux mains puissantes du mâle écartèrent les cuisses de Mary, l'offrant encore plus à la vue de son hellren.

Rhage siffla, feula, et s'empressa de prendre le clitoris de Mary entre ses lèvres. Il avait le goût de son désir mais aussi des friandises. D'ailleurs son sexe était une véritable friandise pour Rhage.

Pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur son petit bouton de rose, Rhage introduisit un doigt, puis deux dans l'antre de son amante, commençant des vas et viens lents. Mary cria son plaisir quand le mâle pompa encore plus vite en elle. Il pouvait la sentir se resserrer autour de ses doigts et ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour les incurver touchant ainsi son point G.

_Oh oui Rhage ! Hurla Mary sous la force de son orgasme.

Rhage retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue, récoltant ainsi tout son jus.

Une fois fini, il remonta lentement vers le visage de Mary, cajolant de sa bouche, au passage, chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Le sexe du mâle palpitait contre le tissu de son pantalon. Rhage n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'il la prenne maintenant. Tout de suite. Il passa sa main sur le visage de sa shellane, défit le foulard de sur ses yeux. Ses joues étaient rosées et sa respiration encore saccadée. Chère Vierge de l'au-delà, qu'elle était magnifique. Elle est à moi. Pensa Rhage.

Mary pensait la même chose que Rhage quand elle le vit se redresser pour enlever son pantalon de toile. Elle restait stupéfaite quand il se tint devant elle son sexe fièrement dressé. Mary ne se ferait jamais à sa taille, une vraie _matraque_. Mais juste pour elle ! Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Rhage reprit place entre ses cuisses se soutenant sur ses avant- bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Mary fixa ses yeux qui avaient encore une fois changé de couleur. Ils brillaient de cette lumière blanche. La respiration de son hellren avait également changé : deux brefs halètements, un long souffle. La Bête était là et la désirait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Mary savait très bien qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, bien au contraire.

Ses doigts écartèrent doucement les mèches des cheveux blonds de Rhage qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Puis glissèrent sur ses épaules fortes pour se diriger plus bas, toujours sous le regard aimant de son mâle. Mary caressait son dos quand elle sentit le tatouage bouger sous ses doigts. Rhage balança sa tête en arrière, feula, et pénétra Mary d'un coup de rein habile. Cette dernière s'agrippa à lui, criant, enfonçant ses ongles dans les muscles des hanches de R. L'odeur épicée du mâle dédié emplit la pièce et marqua la peau de Mary.

Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sueurs se mélangeaient. Leurs peaux claquaient à chacun de leur mouvement.

_ Oh oui … Plus vite ! Supplia Mary.

Rhage accéléra ses pénétrations. Son basin butant contre celui de sa femelle. Son visage niché dans le cou de Mary, il avait du mal à ne pas la mordre. Il savait que ça ne gênerait pas Mary mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Alors il la pilonna encore plus fortement. Il sentait que sa shellane était aux portes de l'orgasme. Il la connaissait par cœur. Mais il voulait qu'elle vienne en premier, il en avait besoin. Elle était si serrée que c'était un véritable supplice de se retenir.

_ Il faut que tu viennes… maintenant. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mary pour exploser en criant le nom de son hellren. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Rhage et ce dernier éjacula. Au même moment, ses canines se plantèrent dans le cou de Mary, non loin de sa jugulaire. Mary gémit de nouveau. Il buvait son sang, si riche mais si pauvre en même temps. Il était au Paradis. Malgré tout, il détacha ses lèvres de son cou et lécha les plaies pour les faire cicatriser plus vite.

Rhage s'écroula sur le coté et prit Mary tout contre lui. La serrant au plus près de son corps. La protégeant. Ses doigts se baladaient sur les flancs de sa shellane pendant que leurs respirations reprenaient un rythme normal.

_ Je crois que cette petite chose est de trop, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec les bonbons de son soutien-gorge.

Sans attendre la répondre de Mary, Rhage tira dessus éparpillant une nouvelle fois les petites billes sur le lit.

_ Je crois que Fritz ne va pas être content quand il va voir ça. Le réprimanda Mary.

_ On dirait que tu ne le connais pas ! Plus il y a à nettoyer plus il est content. Rigola Rhage.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais je ramasserais tout avant qu'il ne vienne la nuit prochaine.

Rhage fixa sa shellane droit dans les yeux et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Ses doigts caressaient son doux visage. Il l'aimait tant.

_ Je t'aime, _lui déclara-t-il_, et je suis fier de porter ton nom sur mon dos.

A ces mots, Mary sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_ Je t'aime aussi Rhage et je suis fière que tu portes mon nom sur ton dos. Tu es un mâle de grande valeur et encore plus à mes yeux.

Rhage et Mary s'embrassèrent tendrement, ne lâchant pas l'autre une seule seconde. Et la fin de la nuit et la journée qui s'annonçait allait être les seuls témoins de leur amour éternel.

**OOOooOOO**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Bonne chance aux autres participantes du concours ;) Vous pouvez retrouvez tous les autres OS sur le forum LoveLemon-in-Fic.**

**Bizzz, Savine. **


End file.
